


The Magic of the heart

by Alexis_universe



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Because yes, Body Horror, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Owl House AU, cause demons, cursed riku, he gets two witch lovers because i say so, sora is a human, with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After getting missing on a school tour, sora finds himself in front of a mysterious door, a technicolor bat, and the curiosity to see the unknown, Only to be stranded in the boiling isles and found by riku, a cursed witch, and befriending kairi, a girl aspiring to enter the emperor's coven for personal reasons.heavy crushing ensues
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Magic of the heart

Magic isn't real. That's something Sora heard throughout his life countless times. 

"It's all childish imagination" a few adults said. "That kids pathetic! He thinks fairy tales are real!" A good amount of children at school said.

Sora still believed in magic though. His mother would've been heartbroken if he dropped that belief. After all, isn't everything surrounding our world, magical in nature?

However, said knowledge didn't sate Sora's desire to see and live in a world where real magic existed.

And now, as he stood in front of a mysterious doorway, shining with light from within as a grinning bat sat on top of it, he is actually in disbelief.

To think it all started a bit earlier, during a school field trip to an archaeological site on destiny islands.

♥♥♥♥

"Can anyone tell me what you think these bas reliefs mean?" A teacher asked Sora's group. "Anyone but Sora, anyways."

Sora wasn't paying attention either way. He was distraught with his own thoughts. His mother had asked him to have fun on his week-long trip to the other side of the islands. Something the boy wasn't really doing at the moment.

He wished he could've stayed at home. Reading one of his books, or just helping his mom whenever the need arose.

But no. The trip was worth over half his grade. And with his reputation at the school, he really needed a good grade. And he couldn't afford to disappoint his mother.

At some point, the tour of children had to walk through a small section of the forest as a detour from the main route. And sora, still lost in thought, accidentally took a wrong turn and instead of going with the group, the young boy went deeper into the tropical forest.

He only noticed he had gone astray after bumping his head with a tree while walking.

Now lost, sora wandered around, trying to retrace his steps to no avail, shouting at the lonely woods that he was indeed lost and there.

As time went on, the overcast sky above started to darken. And as the wind started to pick up speed, rain started to pour down on the still lost boy.

From that point, sora's priority changed from trying to find his way back to the group, to try and find some shelter.

And as thunder crackled in the distance and rain began to intensify even further, Sora managed to find a cave near a cliffside, where he immediately decided to set up and dry himself while the storm passed.

[…]

"Well… At least i won't get wetter now." Sora said to himself as he entered the side of the cliff. 

"HELLO?! IS ANYBODY IN THERE?!" The boy shouted into the cave, hoping that the place was free of any animals who would rather have him as a treat.

Upon finding no response, he decided to delve deeper into the cave, since the increasingly violent winds were also carrying rain towards Sora's face.

He pulled his signal-less phone out to use as a flashlight. And trekked a bit further down the cave, that turned narrower as it led to a larger area.

The inside of the cave was a small, dome-like place. With a single rock formation protruding from the floor and a small square shaped hole right in front of it. 

Upon closer examination, Sora saw scorch marks and ash residue in the hole. And saw it could've been used by someone who also got lost to make a fire. 

"I could really use one myself though." The boy said to himself, sopping wet from the rain outside. "But everything is wet. How am I supposed to make anything burn if it's wet?

After saying that, Sora heard the flapping of wings behind him, and a sound similar to a high pitched squeak accompanied by a clacking wooded sound.

And before he could react, Sora yelped in pain as a bunch of twigs, and small logs hit him in the back. Making him stumble almost on top of the ashes in the fireplace.

"WHAT THE-!" Sora turned around quickly. Trying to find what just threw wood directly at him, just as he had requested them. "IS ANYBODY THERE?!"

The howl of the rain and it's wind outside was the only answer. As well as the small, barely audible sound of wings flapping somewhere in the cave..

"Am I hearing things?" He said to himself as he turned around to face where he had come from and after realizing the wood was actually dry, he placed the wood in a way they would burn slowly yet could still shed some light on his surroundings.

Using a scrap of paper from his backpack, and a lighter he managed to smuggle with him just in case, sora kindled the small bonfire, and sat beside its heat and light as its flames slowly grew brighter.

Having pulled out paper to kindle the fire already, Sora decided to waste some more time by doodling a bit on one of his notebooks.

It was a small hobby of his. He wasn't really good at it. But he was able to draw perfect circles without a compass three times out of eight. 

He decided to draw some of the stuff that happened that day: from his mom wishing him a safe travel, to the ferry ride, where one of his classmates gloated that they still had a dad to come along with them. To the teacher telling Sora that no, the glyphs on the ancient archaeological site weren't magical at all. And finally, his own mishap about getting lost inside a cave.

Then, Sora heard wings flapping again, pulling him from his focus in his book and into looking at the insides of the cave. Which shocked him beyond actual belief.

What before had been empty walls and nothing else, was now littered by countless drawings on the walls. Depicting what seemed to be a trio of people having an adventure. 

But not only that was there. 

The cave paintings also showed monsters with many teeth, birds, horned humanoids, eyes, and the aforementioned trio of people. But most importantly, a door had appeared out of nowhere.

An ominous wooden door had suddenly revealed itself from the darkness of the cave. An eye emblazoned its middle, and was decorated with floral motifs all from top to bottom, and on top of it, sat the strangest bat sora had ever seen in his life.

its body was an unnatural yellow, its star shaped eyes had a similar color, while its pink wings had stars inside of them. its large ears were a neon green coloration, and its mouth was big and stuck in what resembled to be a grin. 

“What the….” Sora said before the creature let out a screech, somehow causing the doorway’s eye to glow for a second, before opening to the boy. 

the bat then took flight for a second, before instantly flying into the shining doorway while seemingly giggling at itself.

“Wait! Where are you going!? Whoa-!” Sora said as he reached out to the creature, only to stumble with the bonfire and fall down into the portal headfirst, with only his backpack on him. 

and as sora passed through the light, the door closed itself behind him, its glow receding as the cave returned to a darkness so thick, even the lit bonfire was nothing more than smouldering ash.

  
  
  
  


. ♥♥♥♥

“OUCH!” Sora exclaimed, as he had come out from the other end of the door, hitting his head against something in his way out. 

He was about to look for the mysterious bat, only for him to meet with the blinding light of the sun directly on his eyes. 

Was he outside? Did it stop raining? Those trees are not from the islands, what are those.

“Where am I?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed me. feel free to throw them into my mouth like peanuts at a writing beast
> 
> and may help me keep the steam with this one.
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
